


Kuroko... kimi da yo... [cries]

by anewtinystory



Series: AkaKuroAka [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Sexual Humor, i don't know about your threshold but for me it got a bit tooth-rotting fluff in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewtinystory/pseuds/anewtinystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My brother-type-thing is dating my best friend and I still don't see how this will work because we share one body."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Joey Tribbiani's voice*  
> It's about loving, and sharing, and giving, and receiving...

"Tetsuya, will you go out with me?"

"Yes, Akashi-kun."

* * *

'What was that? You could've discussed about it with me first.'

Akashi ignores the voice in his head. Who cares about the guy living in there; he's got nothing to do with this.

'This is my body too, you know. In fact, this  _is_ my body originally.'

"You shouldn't be bothered by this. Tetsuya is dating me. Even if you somehow manage to come out when he's around, both of you will remain as friend."

* * *

_ Well this is just great, _ Oreshi thinks, as he sits on a box in the darkness, shutting his eyes tight and covering his ears from whatever is happening outside. The other Akashi is making out with Kuroko, that's what. Curse this telepathic stuff that makes him feel all the things Bokushi is feeling too. Why do they have to share one body?

How is he going to look at Kuroko the same ever again, after witnessing this? Ugh, that innocent looking child can make this kind of sighs and purrs? Worse, he'smoaning  _his_ name. Why do they have to share one name too? What's with that 'I am Akashi Seijuurou of course'.  _ No you're not,  **I** am. You could've at least picked another name. Don't copy me, you're not Kise. _

"Ah- Akashi-kun, don't touch th-there, ahn...!"

_How do I unsubscribe from this show... Stop whimpering my name, Kuroko, I'm not touching anything. Also, you guys just started dating two days ago, isn't this a little too soon... _

To Oreshi's relief, Bokushi halts whatever his previous action was and listens to Kuroko's request. "Sorry, Tetsuya. I was carried away."

"A-Akashi-kun... I didn't expect you to stop touching me altogether," the pair of sky blue eyes shoot him a pleading look, "Please... continue." Kuroko guides his boyfriend's hand to a certain body part where he wants to be caressed more. 

With a lifeless stare, Oreshi twitches an awkward grin,   
_Kuroko... So you're this thirsty, huh._

* * *

Akashi has a plan to meet up with his former Rakuzan friends the next day. Now that they're all college students attending different universities, it's hard to gather everyone in one place and time. Sadly, Mayuzumi can't attend; but the three uncrowned kings are present. 

"Akashi," Hayama asks naively when they are all sitting in a cafe, "did you bruise your neck?"

'Ah, that was Tetsuya.' A voice giggles in his mind. Oreshi sighs,   _a hickey. How do I explain this to Hayama, it's still too early for this little cheetah pup to explore the adult world._

"Now now, leave Sei-chan alone," Mibuchi Reo comes to the rescue. He winks at Akashi and says to Hayama, "When you grow up, you'll know more about...  _injuries _ like that. Right, Sei-chan?"

"Yes," Oreshi smiles, "But this didn't happen when I was in charge.  _He_  is the one who allowed this." This is a subtle way to say that the  _other_  Akashi is the lewd one.  


"What are you two talking about? It's a hickey," Nebuya gives it straight, unable to read the situation. To which Oreshi can't help but chuckle.

"You're insensitive as always!" Mibuchi elbows Nebuya in the arm, then turns to Akashi again, "The other Sei-chan might murder me if I ask this. But if I don't, I'll live a stale life and die of curiosity anyway... So... May I know who was the person behind this love mark?"

"Oh, it's me," Kuroko emerges from behind them, holding a glass of shakes he just paid for at the counter.

"S-Seirin's phantom sixth man!" Hayama shouts as the three of them, minus Akashi, jump on their seats.

"I've graduated from Seirin," the low presence guy responds impassively.

"So now you're enrolled with _Seichan_?" Mibuchi tries to make a pun but it seems like nobody reacts to it. He bounces back to propose a more interesting topic, " _Ne_ , Kuroko-kun, what is Sei-chan like as a lover?"

"Big and satisfying," Kuroko answers nonchalantly and slurps his drink.

Even Akashi flinches at this statement. Mibuchi, choking on his coffee and covering his now dark red face, finally manages to blurt out a sentence, "T-that is not what I meant, K-Kuroko-kun...!"

Nebuya erupts in laughters while Hayama tries to confirm that Kuroko  _did _ talk about "Akashi's schlong". The former one decides to dig out more details, "Hey, but how big?? What's big for you might not be big for the rest of us!"

Kuroko draws his hand out and inspects it, moving his fingers and looking at his own arm's length, trying to compare the size with  _ that thing™   _ and maybe provide a measurement to tell the others. But Oreshi gently shoots this arm down before its owner can reveal anything. "Kuroko, please leave me out of this and keep any anatomical information to yourself only."

Because he's already self-conscious that Kuroko has seen his  _ everything _  -and vice versa- he doesn't need anybody else to know how big his dick is too.

* * *

"Tetsuya, I see that you're getting more acquainted with my friends," Bokushi confronts his lover about the earlier incident. They're spending some time at Kuroko's apartment before Akashi needs to go home.

"Oh,  _ that _ ? I was just teasing Akashi-kun." Kuroko forms a slightly mischievous grin.

"Me?"

"No, the other one."

This Akashi paused, then raised a brow, "It almost sounds like you're flirting with him."

"It almost sounds like you're jealous," Kuroko responds casually.

So now they're having a cliche, cheesy couple spat and Oreshi is somehow dragged into it. Luckily, their relationship is still young. This means that arguments won't last long because they still find each other extremely cute.

In a blink, it turns from "Go and date  _your_  Akashi-kun then, Tetsuya!" and " _You're _ my Akashi-kun, you egg!"  to  "I'm sorry..." and "I suppose I'm at fault too." Before you know it, they're all over each other again and Kuroko even manages to slip out a "Seijuurou", which makes the name bearer(s) either flies to the sky or drown in conflict.

* * *

The next incident happens when they hang out with their middle school friends. Kuroko arrives in a light blue top; it has long sleeves and is a little bit loose around the shoulders.

"Kuroko," Oreshi finally decides to bring it up, "Is that my shirt?"

"Maybe," Kuroko answered with a straight-face, " _ Akashi-kun _  gave it to me."

"Maybe  _Akashi-kun _ should ask Akashi-kun when  _Akashi-kun_  decides to give Akashi-kun's clothes away." Oreshi says, more to  _himself. _

"Fuck me, how many Akashi do we have??" Aomine grabs his own head in confusion.

It is unusual for Oreshi to lose his cool, but the whole Bokushi-Tetsuya thing has built up his annoyance bit by bit. That, or maybe he really likes that stupid shirt.

Later on he finds out that Bokushi hates that particular piece of clothing.  
_'It's more bearable to look at when it's on Tetsuya.'_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

There are times when Akashi is left alone in his thoughts, when he can't hear nor feel the presence of his other self. None of them has ever been concerned about this, since it grants them their own space every now and then. And it's nice. Gotta cherish it while it lasts, because the other one will be up and about again soon enough.

However, this time, it's taking a little too long. Oreshi is the last one who's on. And it's been almost a week without a sign of Bokushi.

Naturally, there's no reason to meet up with Kuroko in their current status. They exchange one or two text messages, solely for the purpose of updating Kuroko if his boyfriend does come around. Oreshi assures him that it's nothing to worry about; sometimes they don't switch for weeks and everything is still alright.

They attend different universities, which are located not far from each other. Kuroko's campus is conveniently situated next to Akashi's apartment. Thus, they hung out more for the first year of college and eventually grew closer. While Oreshi saw Kuroko as his best friend, the other guy wanted more than that.

* * *

At first, Oreshi was relieved. No Bokushi means no more being the third wheel, no more awkward viewing -and feeling- of intimate moments, no more " _Tetsuya ..." " Seijuurou _ _..."_ and other raunchy noises.

Well, that lasted for about three days.

Then he started to feel... lonely? Maybe? He's not sure. But everything feels so dull now. He also has this restlessness, an urge to do  something , but he can't quite figure out what. And it bothers him, because an Akashi analyses, foresees, and _knows_.

It doesn't take long to realise what has been missing for the past few days. Kuroko and _him_ h ad been going at it like rabbits, and now that everything is stopped, his body craves it. It demands its fix.

Of course Akashi Seijuurou can't just go around asking for sex. Uh... actually he can - considering that he's rich, he's hot, he's smart, and he's unbelievably charming, there will be happy volunteers lining up from his campus all the way to Mount Fuji. But that's not what he wants, obviously.

So he tries to release all the pent up frustration by working out. Our condolences for the poor fellow gym members, who were hit by the young master's godly pheromones slipping out through his sweats. That's right, pedal those bikes more. They also need to relief  _their _ sexual frustration now. What a chain of events.

Rid of all the physical issues, Oreshi examines himself again. Nope, something is still missing. It must be either his other self, or Kuroko. Or maybe both.

Luckily, he doesn't need to wonder for long. A knock on his apartment door that evening provides him with an answer.

A glimpse of light blue hair and sad eyes awaits Akashi as he opens the door. "Akashi-kun... I miss him so much," the guest can't contain his melancholy and limps his body to Akashi, who catches him in his arms.

As the boy rests his head on Akashi's shoulder, the redhead closes his crimson eyes and takes in this familiar sensation. The weight of this person on his body, his soft pale hair, his vanilla-like scent, and his melodic voice... Suddenly all the previous discomfort on Akashi evaporates into thin air, replaced by a strange lightness in his chest.

"Kuroko, it's you," Oreshi smiles as he finds the answer.

* * *

"Akashi-kun... I feel sick..." Kuroko lifts his head and shows Oreshi the blueish complexion. Startled, the host helps Kuroko to lie down in his room. 

"What happened, Kuroko?" He asks as he brings a glass of water for this precious boy.

"Ugh, no more drink... I... might have drunk too much milkshake..." Kuroko covers his mouth to prevents a gag. He also sounds a little bit tipsy.

"But why?"

"I wanted to drink my troubles away..."

"With vanilla milkshakes." So that's why he reeks of vanilla even more than usual today.

"Alcohol is bitter~" He starts to whine now. "And I can only drink legally by... tomorro~w? No... the next _ten years_..."

"It's next year."

"I. Am. Still. Young...!" Kuroko begins to slap the pillows with his palm. As a result, one of them flies across the room and knocks a framed picture down.

"Please spare my bedroom from your ignite pass, Kuroko."

"This is not your-- this is Akashi-kun's bedroom... Sometimes I sleep in here too..." Kuroko stared blankly, brows furrowed, "Where is he? I miss him... I miss his voice, his face, his eyes... I have a pair of gold coloured contact lenses in my pocket. The more you know."

Akashi holds back the will to grab his phone and asks Siri if vanilla milkshakes can indeed make someone drunk. Or lose their mind. He decides that Kuroko is simply in a state of emotional turmoil. The beverage can have a placebo effect, which convinces Kuroko that he's allowed to behave like a drunkard.

"Kuroko, take a short nap and you'll feel better afterwards," he orders. Still, contrast to his authoritative voice, he gently tucks Kuroko into the bed. When he reaches to fix the bedding on the further side, his bangs accidentally brush against Kuroko's face. (Yes he has longer bangs now)

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko, still in a lying position, puts his palm on Akashi's cheek and whispers, "You look  _just like him._ " He refers to his boyfriend.

"... Oh really? You're the first person to say that." To be fair, Kuroko  _is_  the first person who tells Akashi that he looks like Akashi.

"Mm... You sound exactly like him too..."

"It is the same vocal cord."

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko moves his fingers to feel more of other male's face, "say _'T_ _etsuya' _ ..."

"Kuroko, you're drunk," Oreshi is embarrassed to even say these words, since not even a single drop of alcohol is involved here. "Sort of," he added.

"Seijuurou..."

Oreshi twiches a little upon hearing his first name being called so passionately, by such sweet voice. It doesn't help either that his body is programmed to respond to Kuroko Tetsuya's calling. However, his resolve is much stronger. At least for the moment.

"Kuroko, don't try me," he warns. "I am not your boyfriend."

"And whose fault is that," Kuroko turns his head and looks away, his palm is now sliding down to Akashi's chest. "Even though I've liked you for years..."

Oreshi is completely nonplussed by this statement. Is his best friend being serious or is it just the vanilla shakes talking? He doesn't say anything, unsure how to react. Kuroko sighs and turns away, pulling the blanket up to his head and mumbles in a low voice, "Bakashi."

* * *

An hour or so afterwards, Kuroko wakes up and finds Akashi on the couch next to the bed, reading a book. 

"Are you feeling better, Kuroko?" He doesn't look up from the page he's on. But Kuroko notices something the other Akashi never does. This one is wearing a pair of reading glasses.

"If I say 'I'm better', are you going to reply with 'Hi better, I'm dad' ? What's with the old man spectacles." There's a hint of amusement in Kuroko's speech.

"I see that you're still intoxicated," Oreshi laughs. He peeks from behind his book, looking kinda _smexy; s_ mart and sexy. This brings a tiny pitter-patter inside Kuroko's chest.

"I am not," Kuroko looks away, thinking,  _Your laugh is what's intoxicating_. When his line of sight is back at Akashi again, Kuroko is a bit stunned for the red pair of eyes are fixed on him.

"W-what?" He enquires, trying not to sound too nervous. 

"Kuroko," Oreshi asks seriously, "You said you liked me for years."

"... Yes." If Kuroko Tetsuya does waver when he hears the question, he hides it well.

"I like you too." A smile.

"Is that a confession, Akashi-kun?"

"Confessing to my other self's boyfriend? That would be absurd."

They left it at that.

* * *

The next Rainbowheads meeting, Murasakibara and Midorima can't make it so they invite Kagami instead. Just to make it merrier. Besides, it's hilarious to see him and Aomine fight like usual.

"So you two are now dating huh," Kagami starts a topic, looking at our AkaKuro.

"No, it's not me," Oreshi brushes it off lightly. Kuroko, who sits next to him, doesn't say anything.

"Is the other Akashicchi not back yet?" Kise sounds concerned. "Are you holding on okay, Kurokocchi? How long has he been gone?"

"Two weeks."

"I have a feeling that he'll come around soon," Oreshi refers to Bokushi, "You'll be fine, Kuroko."

"Yeah! Cheer up, Tetsu. You still have  _this _ Akashi," Aomine winks. Kise and Kuroko sigh at this  _aho_. Him and Kagami are the same kind of idiot.

"Wait, how are you dating one Akashi but not the other Akashi? How does that even work?" Kagami can't get the concept into his head. "More like, I always thought you're in love with  _ this _  Akashi?"

Kuroko gives Kagami a death stare, akin to the one which triggered Aomine to warn people, _"Y_ _ou better be careful cause you've made Tetsu angry!" _  while they're peeing or something.

So _ this _  Akashi tries to take control of the situation and lets out a little laugh, "Kagami, you must be mistaken."

"No, this guy has talked about ''the real Akashi-kun''  [ _h_ _ _e_ makes a quotation mark gesture with his fingers_ ] nonstop since high school--" This time, Kuroko's stare is even stronger than Medusa's, and Kagami stops talking because of the chill up his spine.

Oreshi chuckles, "Kuroko, I'm beginning to feel that you really do love me." He says it playfully, so one can interpret it as a joke. This is how Akashi melts the awkwardness in the air.

"No way, he loves me the most, right, Kurokocchi?" Kise helps to improve the mood.

"Nah, Tetsu definitely loves Akashi more, since middle school," Aomine laughs happily since he gets to shoot Kise down. Talk about reading the atmosphere.

"Why do we even bother to invite these two?? Akashicchi, Kurokocchi, let's just leave the ahobaka couple alone and we'll hang out somewhere else!"

* * *

"If you're not dating him, then why is there so much sexual tension in the air?" Mayuzumi Chihiro questions, just after Kuroko went to the rest room.

**_ -Ding Dong- _ **

The bell saves Oreshi from replying, as he excuses himself to get the door. It seems that Mibuchi is back from the convenience store. They're hanging out at Akashi's and were just out of beverages (they wanted alcohol). Just a few hours ago, these two senpai came invading and found Kuroko in Akashi's apartment. He's there to get help on his assignments.

Mibuchi enters the living room, where they're hanging out, just as Kuroko sits down next to Mayuzumi. Their band name would be Double Phantom Shadow.

"Ah, Sei-chan, are you home alone today?" Mibuchi looks around the room pretending that it's empty.

"You're treating us like ghosts again, Mibuchi-san," remarks Kuroko.

"That joke is getting old."

Mibuchi acts as though he doesn't hear anything. Mayuzumi rolls his eyes, "Kuroko-kun, let's just go home."

"Or we can go to the bookstore near here. They have good collections and a cafe inside," the other ghost suggests. "Will you help with my homework, Mayuzumi-san?"

"Sure."

"Wait, wait~! I was only kidding! Don't go on a bookstore date. I won't be able to explain to the other Sei-chan if something happens to Kuroko-kun!"

"I don't think this one will let me take his Kuroko either," Mayuyu eyes Oreshi. This triggers some eye-courting between Akashi and Kuroko for one or two seconds: looking at each other and then looking away; Oreshi tries to smile but turns out a bit gawky, while Kuroko makes a little cough and reaches for a drink.

"Get a room already," Mayuzumi mutters.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oreshi needs to learn that he can't just solve everything with a charming smile. This is why you're single. Learn from your brother. He git the sh!t done.


	3. Chapter 3

'Are you thinking about Tetsuya?'  

Oreshi puts down the book he's not really reading but just kind of stares at the letters as he is, indeed, thinking about Kuroko Tetsuya.  

"You finally appear." Closing his eyes, Oreshi delves into the place where he sees Bokushi face to face.  

'Not that anyone misses me.' 

"Kuroko is worried. The other guys are asking about you too." 

'You like him, don't you. More than just a friend.' 

"It doesn't matter. He's your boyfriend." 

'Why do you always play the good guy? You must think you're high and mighty with all this "selfless act".' 

"So do _you_ want to play the good guy?" 

'If that means giving up on Tetsuya, of course not.' 

"What do you want then, mock me, or pity me?" 

It has been hard on Oreshi, ever since he realised he like- no, he probably _loved_ Kuroko more than he knew. The past few weeks, when he found out that Kuroko felt the same way, he was in a dilemma. Wouldn't it be cheating if they got together? Was it possible to cheat on yourself? It was a confusing situation and he couldn't exactly consult with anyone or anything. How often would two people share a body and fall for one person?  

He had no intention to hide his feelings, but he held back because he thought that's the appropriate thing to do.  

"Akashi-kun, you are selfish." And yet, Kuroko said this. It happened when they were watching movies alone, and Kuroko leaned in to kiss him. But this dork purposely moved so the kiss landed on his cheek instead.  

"Kuroko, you are being greedy."  

This successfully made the phantom boy stormed out of his apartment after stating that Akashi-kun was selfish.  

"You should go and see Kuroko," Oreshi says to his counterpart, preparing to switch. "He'd want to meet you as soon as possible."  

That's not wrong, but Oreshi also wants to just hide for the moment. And maybe do some more thinking in peace. At least now he doesn't have to worry about studying and other stuff while his mind is full of a certain somebody. Let Bokushi take care of that while he just sits on a box. This is called delegating. 

* * *

"Are you not talking to him, Tetsuya?" Akashi asks, after they finish expressing how much they've missed each other. 

Kuroko knows who his boyfriend refers to, "How did you find out?"  

"I came around at the time you tried to kiss him." 

"... Are you not angry at me?" _For trying to kiss someone else_.  

"We both know you love him. Tetsuya." 

Silence for a moment.  

"You do know I love you just as much, Akashi-kun." 

"Yes," Akashi smiles as he wraps his arms around Kuroko and kisses the top of his head. 

* * *

The couple runs into Midorima and Takao at a shopping centre. They are having a little browse in the sports store.  

"Glad that your boyfriend is back, Kuroko-kun!" exclaims Takao, who is energetic as usual. "Did you guys do anything to celebrate it?"  

"We had sex," Kuroko replies with a straight face.  

Midorima chokes. "T-that is too much information nanodayo!" 

"You must have known already that he said it just to tease you, Shintarou," Akashi chuckles. "But yes, that is exactly what we did." 

"Cool, how many rounds?" Seems like Takao Kazunari isn't the one to be bothered with intimate discussions.  

"Until I am sore." Neither is Kuroko Tetsuya.  

"Have you guys any idea how disgusting this is for me to hear, considering we are like childhood friends?? I am leaving this conversation nanodayo!" 

Takao cackles. 

* * *

Aomine and Momoi take a shortcut through a park. They have just done their grocery shopping and now are on the way home. As they get nearer to a park bench, they see familiar silhouettes and…

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?” Aomine shouts in disbelief.

Sitting on the bench are Akashi and Kuroko, kissing like there’s no tomorrow. But that’s not it. Standing in front of these two, are Murasakibara and Himuro, quietly watching them. The purple giant is eating some really tall ice cream too. 

“Oh, Minechin~” 

“OH MINECHIN MY ASS! What are you two doing watching live porn in the middle of the park? OI TETSU! AKASHI! Stop snogging already! Himuro, I thought you’re the normal one! Why are you— I can’t. There’s too much to retort. I just—“ 

“Calm down, Dai-chan!” Momoi hides the blush on her cheek. Her maiden heart is either too pure or too excited upon seeing two beautiful men making out in public. There’s no in-between. 

Akashi and Kuroko finally part their lips. 

“Hello,” Akashi smirks. 

“It’s not ‘Hello’! What are you guys doing??” 

“Oh we were just kissing, Daiki.” The face on Akashi is so innocent it almost looks like he’s faking it. 

“Allow me to explain,” Himuro finally speaks. “Atsushi and I were in town today and when we walked past this park, we saw Akashi-kun and Kuroko-kun having a quality time. We wanted to say hi but didn’t want to interrupt them, so we waited.” 

“And you let them wait.” Aomine judges the red and blue haired pair. “While this kid is eating an ice cream. I’m so— None of my friends are normal. Satsuki, let’s recycle. Tomorrow we’re gonna get a new set of friends.” 

“I’d rather be friends with Tetsu-kun and Akashi-kun.” Oh, she’s a fujoshi too.

* * *

When meeting up with their friends, usually both Akashi take turns in appearing, so they all can socialise. It's no different this time, when the rainbowheads are gathered in a maid cafe (it's Aomine's turn to pick a meeting place).  

However, this evening has quite a bizarre air to it. It almost never happen that the atmosphere gets tense when Oreshi is out. Normally his presence is like a cool breeze for the group.  

It is stormy tonight.  

"Kuroko, will you please pass the sugar for me?" Oreshi asks.  

"Yes, _Akashi-sama_." Kuroko replies as he reaches for the item. Everybody in that table knows that Akashi doesn't like to be addressed with  _-sama_.  

"That hurts, Kuroko." He stares right into the pair of pale blue eyes. Oreshi is aware that Kuroko added the suffix not for the sake of telling a harmless joke; he did it out of spite.  

The others dare not move nor talk, but in their mind they wonder:  
'Domestic quarrel?'  
'But they're not dating, are they?'  
'Why do they do this here nanodayo.'  
'Kurochin is scary' 

"Sometimes people do get hurt." Kuroko refuses to keep eye contact and occupies himself with his drink.  

"It doesn't mean you can do it recklessly." 

"Look who's talking!" Kuroko raises his voice a little.  

Oreshi tries to keep his calm. "We will continue this conversation in private." 

"Because it is just like you to keep running away from problems." 

The others do a long _'Ooooooooh_ ' internally. They eye Akashi discreetly, only to be horrified by the anger emitting from their former captain. Aomine might not know it -since he was busy crying in the rain when it happened- but the last time they saw Akashi like this, he turned into someone else.  

Oh well, that _someone else_ is now dating Kuroko so whatever. The rainbowheads try to convince themselves that nothing bad is going to happen.  

Oreshi stands up, shoots a glance at Kuroko and demands, "Follow me." 

They go outside the cafe, where the garden tables are located. There are no guests at this outdoor area at the moment -probably due to the low temperature- so they can have their privacy.  

Kuroko shivers when the cold night wind sweeps past. Oreshi, being Akashi, notices this and takes off his blazer for him. Kuroko doesn't protest when the red haired guy places it around his shoulders.  

 _This is how Akashi-kun always is. Even when he's upset, he never let anger clouds his judgement or affects his actions. Him being this wise is almost terrifying. Meanwhile..._  

Kuroko reflects on his own actions. He himself is the unreasonable one. He's the one who falls for both sides of Akashi, and demands to be loved by both of them. Akashi-kun is right, Kuroko _is_ greedy. And the selfish one is not Akashi-kun either...  

Not to mention that he has said things intending to hurt his precious Akashi-kun. How does he become this childish? People say that Kuroko Tetsuya is calm and intuitive. This holds true, but somehow he feels like he forgets everything and how to function when Akashi-kun is involved.

"Kuroko..."  

"Akashi-kun, I am sorry." He doesn't like interrupting this person, but this is important. He needs to do this before his mind strays again. "I behave like a child and said bad things to you." 

"I want to apologise as well," Oreshi smiles. It's gentle but with a hint of bitterness. "You're not the only one who said mean things." 

"Akashi-kun, I love you." 

Oreshi has not been expecting this. He knows that Kuroko has feelings for him, and it is very much reciprocated. Yet to think that the younger male would actually confess to him right this moment... 

Before Oreshi can say 'I love you too, but...', Kuroko erases the possibility to that path by saying, 

"And _he_ knows. He knows that I love you, as much as I love him." 

Akashi Seijuurou once again is rendered speechless in front of this man. A moment after, he lets out a small laugh, which sounds as though he ridicules himself. 

"You were right, Kuroko. I _am_ the selfish one." He reaches to touch the other's cheek. "I wanted you all for myself." 

This time, Kuroko is the one who gets bewildered. Oreshi continues, "I avoided you because I didn't know what I would do if I lost control. I was afraid I'd end up hurting you both."  

'You are such a drama queen,' Bokushi sighs and rolls his eyes. He's been resisting so as not to comment or interrupt this special moment between Tetsuya and his other self, but he's really so done with Oreshi. 'Just say you love him back and we can all go home.' 

"Well, thanks to you, the moment's gone now. Why do you always have to ruin it for everybody," Oreshi looks away from Kuroko to let him know that he's talking to the other guy.  

Kuroko seems to gather what's going on. He chuckles, "Is he offering some witty comments that are not helpful at all?" 

"He's literally just mocking me." Oreshi sighs and rolls his eyes. "I don't know what you see in him." 

Kuroko giggles, then smiles and looks at Akashi passionately, "You both have more similarities than you think, Akashi-kun." 

Drown into the pool of blue irises, Akashi moves closer until their foreheads touch. "I never knew how lonely I was until I realised that I needed you, Kuroko..." The pair of crimson eyes gaze at Kuroko's lips, initiating a kiss.  

"I love you."

* * *

When they turn to get back inside the cafe, Akashi and Kuroko are welcomed by four rainbowheads with their faces pressed against the glass door. 

"Waaah Kurokocchi, Akashicchi, we're not eavesdropping!"  
"We're just worried if you'd do anything dangerous nanodayo!"  
"Who knows what you'd do to Tetsu!"  
"What if Kurochin ignite pass Akachin's face?" 

"That will never happen, Murasakibara-kun..." Kuroko responds, "For Akashi-kun, I have to use _Kai_." 

"Why, Kuroko, I feel so honoured," Oreshi places a hand on his chest, feigning so honoured.  

The others furrow their brows. _'I (ore)? Kuroko?'_ _This is not that other Akashi. But they just kissed, didn't they? Does this mean..._  

Aomine, wearing the same expression he had when he opened a lunch box made by Momoi, asks, "Tetsu, are you banging both of them now?" 

"Not yet, but I _am_ dating both Akashi-kun now." 

"Kurokocchi so bold! But congratulations!" 

"Good luck, Kurochin~ are you excited to do couple things together?" 

"Yes," the happy blue eyed man replies. "Maybe I get to top this time." 

"Kuroko... I'm still not used to your sexually implied remarks," Oreshi facepalms.  

"That's what I feel too nanodayo! I thought Kuroko was an innocent child!" 

"Ah, if that is the case then I have to get used to it," Oreshi pretends to be troubled. "I feel so old when Midorima agrees with me."

"What is that supposed to mean nanodayo!!"

* * *

Akashi plants a kiss on Kuroko's neck before he lays his head on the male's chest. "Tetsuya, are you tired?"

Kuroko wraps his boyfriend's upper body in his arms. "A little, but I am content, Akashi-kun." After all, he just did it with both of them. Consecutively. 

"Start calling me Seijuurou." 

'That is so sly,' Oreshi interrupts, 'I want to be called that too.' 

Akashi usually talks to each other inside their mind. But occasionally he'll say the words out loud when he's with Kuroko. Just to include their lover in the conversation.  

However, this time Bokushi won't let that ruin the moment with his Tetsuya. The atmosphere is good and maybe Kuroko would agree to call him by his first name.  

"If I do that, it won't be fair to the other Akashi-kun."  

Oreshi does a little fist pump.  

"Forget about him, I'm the one who asks first. He's just too slow. We're not going anywhere if we leave matters to him."

Kuroko smiles, amused. He knows that the two Akashi are going to argue next.  

'Hey! I'm just being thoughtful. Besides, that _is_ my name. You came along later on and just claimed it as yours too. Copycat.' 

"How weird would it be if we have different names with one body? Don't be silly." 

'At least you wouldn't taint my reputation...' Oreshi mumbles.  

"Ah, sorry to interrupt," says Kuroko even though he can't hear the whole conversation. "I think it's a good idea too. It will be easier for me to refer to each Akashi-kun." 

"I claim 'Seijuurou'!" Bokushi quickly fetches this opportunity.  

"I suppose, you've been whining about it the longest..." Kuroko closes his eyes, pretending to be the wise judge for this matter.  

'That's my name!' 

There is a little brawl inside Akashi's mind and Oreshi manages to slip out. 

"Kuroko," he finally can conver his opinion out loud, "I want you to call me by _my_ first name." Extra emphasis on ' _my_ '.  

Kuroko laughs. Where has all the wise Akashi-kun gone? "I can call you both that, if you want." 

"That will be too confusing. We won't know clearly which one you're referring to."  

 _Yes you will,_ Kuroko thinks. They're not stupid. They're too smart even. But Akashi being Akashi means they're competitive as hell.  

Kuroko reckons he'll play along with these two. "What do you suggest then, Akashi-kun?"  

"We'll just give him another name," Oreshi refers to his other self as though Bokushi is their new pet.  

Kuroko giggles, "What about Akashi #2? _Akashi Nigou_." 

They laugh about it for like five minutes.  

"We can ask him to walk your dog. Akashi Nigou and Tetsuya Nigou. Out on a walk." 

They laugh for five more minutes.  

'I begin to regret sharing Tetsuya with you.' Akashi Nigou grumbles.  

"Alright, let's give him a proper human name," Oreshi is feeling merciful. More like, he doesn't want to deal with Bokushi's annoyance.  

"If you are _Sei_..." Kuroko ponders -this mention of 'Sei' gives both Akashi irregular heartbeat for a second- "He should be _Kei_ , maybe." 

"Keiji is a good name," Oreshi suggests.  

'Akashi Keiji*,' Bokushi says with an indifferent tone. 'Are you serious.' 

Due to copyright issues, he manages to keep Seijuurou as his first name. 

[*the guy from Haikyuu!!] 

* * *

"Tetsuya..." 

"What is it this time?" 

"I give up. You may call him Seijuurou." 

"Oh? You're very generous, Akashi-kun." 

"Call me Sei instead." 

He kisses his Tetsuya as a bribe.

* * *

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is completed! :D Hope you enjoyed all the silliness!  
> I am deeply sorry for making our precious innocent looking Kuroko Tetsuya as someone who likes to make others uncomfortable with sexual references... He did it all to tease his friends, but mostly his beloved Akashi-kun :)


End file.
